Social Disaster
by jaspersgal1861
Summary: Bella is an outsider at her school. and edward cullen just arrived, now he the hottest, coolest guy at Forks high! and he falls for bella! will her being an outsider stop him from making her, his? ** sorry i know its not exactly the most origional!**
1. Chapter 1

"Bells come on! Your gonna be late for school" my dad, Charlie, yelled from the kitchen.

Oh yes yippee!! Sarcastic if u didn't get that, I'm actually a very sarcastic person at times.

Today is my first day back from spring break. I go to a school where the foot ball jocks rule and the cheerleaders are the queens. And if none of them liked you your life was hell. Which mine was, I wasn't like any of the other preps, I wore black every day, but that's not all I wore, I wore other colors too. Let me just clear one thing up I may wear black, and listen to metal music but I don't hate the world!! I hate days but I don't hate my life.

"Bella come on!! I don't want to be late!! "That was my older brother Emmett, he's a senior. And the only exception to the jock thing, he's captain of the baseball team.

"Ill be down in a minute Em I have to finish getting ready!" I actually never take a long time, I have been getting ready for like 10 minutes but I woke up late and I had to make the coffee so that's why I'm running late.

I came down the stairs 2 minutes after that and saw Emmett in his baseball uniform, because he had a game after school and that was Forks tradition to wear their uniforms all day that day.

"Finally you're done!" Emmett said "come on "Ill drive you-"

" You can't you have a game and I'm not staying for the hole thing, I love you and I think its cool your captain and all but I think baseball is very boring." I felt bad for saying that baseball is his life "ill stay until the sixth inning but then I need to come home." That made him happy

"Thanks bells! You're the best little sister!!!" he said while he gave me one of his bone crushing bear hugs. Emmett's a big guy, he used to be scrawny but after being beat up when he was 10 he decided he would never be beaten up again. "But how will you get to school?"

"Emmett I have a car! Well a truck"

"You can't drive that! It's a death trap its wicked old!!" he turned to our dad who was just sitting there "dad you are not going to actually let her drive that are you?"

"Well I think its fine Emmett I mean my friend on the reservation did fix it, and he is a very good mechanic. He's fixed the cruisers for years and nothing has ever been wrong with them after."

"FINE!" Emmett said he wasn't happy I could tell, but I wanted to drive my car!

"YES!! Thank you daddy!" I said and went to hug him

"Yeah sure you only call me 'daddy' when you want some thing or you get your way." Charlie said. (That's my dad, I call him 'Charlie' in my head when I'm mad at him, it's a hole lot better than other things I could call him)

I rolled my eyes when I turned around and rolled my eyes "yep that's the only time" I said very sarcastic

"Bella..." my dad said. Damn it." I don't appreciate the sarcasm"

"I was just being truthful" I spun around to explain my self

"I don't want to hear it! Jut get off to school" he said great he's mad now

"Yep" I walked out

"Wow you really pissed him off this time" Emmett said from behind me.

"and I didn't even try" I laughed a little "this totally sucks, he's going to be mad all day and the guys at the station will be mad at me too," my dads police chief, and when he has his bad days everyone does.

"You really need to stop trying to please everyone! It's kinda annoying." Emmett complained

"Well I'm sorry I just the when people are mad at me"

Emmett got in his very manly jeep and drove off, to pick up his girlfriend and her brother.

On the ride to school I listened to Social Distortion.

15 minutes later I arrived at Forks high school.

Nothing ever happens in this school I hate that, I want to live some where, where things always happen.

I hopped out of my truck and walked over to Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, and her brother Jasper (a.k.a by best friend)

"hey guys, what's up Jasper" I didn't totally ignore rose I nodded in her direction, we had this unspoken rule that we don't talk at school, out side of school was fine, but in school she was a cheer leader, not just any but the captain, she was 5 feet 7 inches tall, blond hair, she was the perfect image of a cheerleader.

"nothing I had a hell of a hard time with the English homework though," at this I had to laugh me and jasper were in the same classes, advanced honors, but he was in juniors English and he has a hard time with it, calculus he's a pro at, but grammar scars the shit out of him "stop laughing, miss I got a 69"

"Yeah but I'm in advanced English and I didn't get sleep that night and I retook it and got a 99, so HA" we always went on about grades that was our thing, we always tried to out do each other with our grades. Jasper looked just like his sister, blond hair, tall, extremely handsome. But he dressed like me, no not in girl's clothes but in black and dark colors. Today he was wearing black jeans his black and white converse and Social distortion T-shirt.

"Speaking of social distortion -"I was cut off

"We weren't talking of them..." Jasper said

"Your shirt," I said he nodded "I got their CD in my truck and you need to listen to number 10 again, I know you don't like it, just listen to it again. Please for me." I gave him the puppy dog eyes. There I knew I had him. Then he sighed.

"Fine this afternoon, you're giving me a ride home anyway" we both started laughing, for no apparent reason.

"Ok I think you two have finally gone insane, we're gonna be late for class so ill talk to u later." Emmett said reminding me they were there still

"OK I'll see you at home most likely"

"Yep bye" he said walking away with Rose

"We better get going to Mr.V will be pissed if we are late" Jasper said

"Yeah I guess you're right"

I was walking to my locker after calculus and before lunch, I sit with jasper at lunch and we debate music. I was still at my locker when a group of cheerleaders walked bye.

"Oh look its lonely little swan." Jessica the co-captain said. I HATE her, so much, well I hate most of the cheerleaders, but Jessica and Lauren I hate the most! "Got any new cuts? You know because you wear all black and all that-"

"Jessica shut up!! I may wear black but I don't cut myself I'm not like that-"

"Oh that's a pitty; no one wants you here, so why don't u do every one a favor and just DIE." Jessica said, that hurt really, really bad I may not have many friends but I still have jasper and Emmett, so I did the first thing I thought of, I punched her. We got in a huge fist fight. She may be a cheer leader but she's not that strong. I got her down to the ground and we just kept hitting each other. Next thing I know some one is pulling us apart.

"Jessica your are such a bitch, I HATE you! You'll never change!" I yelled at her, then I realized the person holing me was Jasper and Emmett was holding Jessica back, and the then I saw the principal standing there, damn I'm gonna get in trouble again

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ok A/n thing!!! should i keep going?? this is my first try and if it sucks tell me now PLZ!!!! i want ur feedback so i know if i should evan keep going!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok so i still dont really know if i should keep going so it would really help if i got feed back! i'm not telling you have to jsut that it'd help ALOT!! hope you enjoy!! and thank you to all of you people who put it on your alerts list!**

**_on with it now!_**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight!! Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does!! **

"Miss Swan, Miss Stanley my office NOW!" the principal said

Jasper whispered in my ear "you got blood on your lip" I froze, I licked my lips

"Crap" I said under my breath "Mr. Brown can I go to the bathroom, I need to clean up,-"

"Miss swan you may after" he said "now GO!"

I sighed and walked to the principles office, with blood on my lip, when the hell did she even get a punch in? I never felt it. Humph odd.

"In here ladies" the principal said, pointing to his office. "So Jessica, your one of the head cheerleaders I expect more from you! And Ms. Swan your one of our smartest kids here! Now what would start a fight between you two to make such and up roar in the hallway of my school?"

Before I could say anything Jessica cut me off to save her own ass "it was a complete misunderstanding! I don't blame her at all I think we should just move on! Right Isabella?" she looked at me then I knew I could do one of two things, one: tell the truths you know tell him, what she said and all that crap. And get Jessica in trouble and she couldn't cheer, and I'd be hated by all. Or Two I could tell him what Jessica just said, and still be hated by all…they both looked at me waiting…

I sighed and said "yep just a misunderstanding I'm sorry Jessica, I didn't mean to hurt you." I felt like scum lying to help her ass.

"Alright then you both may go! I have to deal with our new students that are coming shortly." he pointed to the door from where he sat in his big comfy, leather chair. "You may use the ladies room now Ms. Swan" humph odd I totally forgot (breathing in and out my mouth so I don't smell the blood)

We left the office and Jessica brushed passed me whispering something I didn't catch but I still wanted to punch for it. But I just walked away, but I kept trying day dream her with a bloody nose (and it was an awesome sight!!)

I was just coming around the corner when I saw Jasper waiting for me

"What was that about?"Jasper asked me, I knew he was upset.

"It was a 'misunderstanding' every thing is fine now" I gave him the same excuse that I gave the principal.

"Ok now why don't you tell me the truth instead of that shitty answer? I know you; you don't just punch someone over nothing." I was really debating on weather or not to tell him the truth. Well if I didn't its come back some what to bite me in the ass so why not right?

"I need to go wash up; I'll tell you during lunch"

"Lunch is over in 15 minutes."

"I'll hurry up I promise 5 minutes that's all I need" and I walked to the closest bathroom.

Once I was in the re I looked in the mirror 'UGH my face looks horrible! I have blood all over it! I really hate her!

Then in came this chick that was like only 4 foot 11 inches maybe give or take an inch, or two. She had inky black spiky hair that went everywhere. Once she looked up and noticed I was standing there she looked scared. But I noticed she had the brightest green eyes I've ever seen… WOW!

"Oh I'm sorry" she said in a soprano voice.

"It's ok…" I really didn't know what else to say

"If you don't mind my asking are you alright that's kinda a lot of blood." She asked with concern. Why would she have concern for me?

"Yeah I'm fine; I just kinda got into a fight."

"Oh then you're the girl the principal was talking about? Well mumbling actually." She gave a nervous laugh at the end. Was she afraid of me?

"Yeah that's probably me, Bella Swan the straight A student who got into a fight." Now it was my turn to give a nervous chuckle.

"OH! I'm sorry! I never told you my name! I'm Alice, Alice Cullen!" she said sticking out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but people call me Bella." I said shaking her hand. "Sorry but I have to go meet a friend for lunch, I'll see you later, what grade r you in?" by her height she must be a freshman.

"I'm a junior," she said "yeah I know I look like a freshman, I get that a lot."

"Yeah me too... well not the freshman part… I meant that I'm a junior…. Yeah ill shut up now " I stammered  
she laughed " that's ok, well I'll let you go but before you go can you show me where the lunch room is, I wont force my presence at you I'll just find an empty table to sit at." She said I felt really bad for her; she had no one to sit with!  
"You can sit with me and my friend Jasper! It'll be fine!! Come on." I pulled her! I think I could really be friends with her, but more than likely she wouldn't want to be my friend. "OH" I stopped dead in my tracks "unless you don't want to… it's totally up to you!"

"No I want to! I have no one else and I think we could be great friends!" she said

"Well you may not want to make that assumption right away, I mean I'm not exactly 'royalty' here, I'm more like the gum on the bottom of the 'royal persons' shoe" that's is Bella make a complete fool of yourself, make her want to run away!

"I'm no 'royalty' either, I just got here, and no one wants to be friends with the new, wired, hyper, pixie-looking chick." She looked sad like really sad

"I do. If that's any help" I looked over to her.

"Really?"

"As long as you don't mind my being unpopular than no. OH and you can't make fun of my music, I mean you don't have to listen to it just, don't make fun of it!"

"Ok as long as is not rap! I hate it!!" **(A/N: sorry if you like rap!!)** She laughed

"Its not don't worry" and with that we kept on walking to the lunch room.

When we got to my table there said a very pissed off Jasper. OH crap!

"That was longer than five minutes!" he said

"Sorry this crazy pixie chick was talking to me." With that I had to laugh!

"HEY!!!" Alice said from next to me!

"What?" he looked up for the first time and he was completely dazzled.

**A/N: sorry another one! but i forgot to tell you that im sorry if the grammar and spelling arnt the best because im doing this all by myself! so sorry for this chapter, the last one and any other chapters that may go up! THANKS!!!.**

** hope you enjoyed**

**~jaspersgal1861**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight!!! STEPHENIE MEYER does!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_What?" he looked up for the first time and he was completely dazzled._

"I was in the bathroom and I met Alice, long story short sorry I was late, and I invited her to sit with us."

"Hi I'm Alice!" she put her hand out for him to shake it.

"Uh, yeah hi I'm Jasper…" he shook her hand, and they just stood there smiling at each other. It was so sweet that I had to look away, and sit down so I didn't interrupt. Then their perfect moment ended Emmett and all his anger was walking towards the table.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT???" he said slamming his fist down on the table, knocking Jasper and Alice out of their daze.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! THE fight? What was that about?" he yelled"

"Well if you must know Jessica and the cheerleaders were being mean to me and saying some awful stuff, and I just lost it! I'm sorry! I'm not in trouble with the principal! So that fine!"

"But you still got in to a fight ISABELLA!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME ISABELLA! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT NAME!!" I yelled at him. By now every one was looking.

"Don't you raise your voice to me!"

"Then you should have raised your voice to me!!"

"What ever I have to get to class and so do you! We'll talk about this later after the game!"

"Whatever" I mumbled. Alice was looking at me.

"Are you OK? Is that your brother?" she asked

"Yeah that's my older brother, Emmett; he can be so mean sometimes."

"Do you guys fight a lot?" I just shook my head 'no'.

"Oh" then the bell rang.

"Sorry I know this isn't how you wanted your first lunch to be-"but before I could continue she cut me off.

"Its fine! I made at least two friends! And tomorrow we can have an awesome lunch. Bye I have English with Kennon next, she said looking at her schedule.

"I do too!" Jasper said, kinda excitedly if you ask me. "I can show you were it is! Um.. if you want that is."

"That be awesome!!" Alice said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Bye you guys, I have bio next" {**A/N: OK I messed up in chapter one, Bella and Jasper don't have biology or English together}** and with saying our byes I walked off to biology.

Even with talking to Alice and jasper after the warning bell rang I was still the first person to class. I was in biology honors. We had these black table top desks and we are supposed to sit two at each but I don't have a partner. Students finally started coming in and so did this one that I haven't met before.

He was tall and had the weirdest color hair, it looked natural, it was like a penny, I guess you'd call it bronze… he walked up to the teacher's desk and Mr. Vainer pointed to me and said to sit next to me. When he walked down the isle, I noticed his eyes… I've seen them somewhere.., but where?

When he sat down next to me he had a huge grin on his face. "Hey, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He stuck his hand out

"Bella." I said and shook his hand. And when I did I felt a tingle, well it was more than a tingle it was like a shock. "Are you related to Alice Cullen?" I asked. Yeah that's it the eyes that's where I've seen them before.

"Yeah she's my sister, twin actually… even though we don't look alike, except the eyes that is." He said with that grin again.

For the next 45 minutes the teacher went on and on about heredity. Mr. V gave us the last 5 minutes to talk.

That's when Edward turned to me and asked the last question I thought I'd hear him ask me.

"Do you want to go out Saturday night with me?" Honestly was he asking me? BELLA SWAN?? Wow! "I'm feeling like I should do something nice, you know because I just got to town."

"Wait you asked me out because you feel sorry for me?"

"Yes I mean look at you you're not the most attractive girl here, and look at what you're wearing…." He said with that fucking grin on his face

"Well if that the reason then and you're not kidding…." He shook his head 'no' " well then Mr. Cullen you can go rot in hell because there is no way I'm going out with you this Saturday night!" his grin disappeared…

"What did you just say to me?" wow was this boy stupid?  
"I said you can go rot in HELL! I'm not going to go out with you!"

"No one says no to Edward Cullen!" he said

"Well there is a first time for everything!" then the bell rang and I collected my things and walked out, leaving Edward Cullen with his jaw hanging down.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**(a/n:) OK so! i have gotten a couple alerts but no reviews! I'm not demanding them!! all I'm saying is that they'd be nice!! i want feedback!! like if i messed something up, or something like that!**

**well anyways i hope you enjoyed!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_No one says no to Edward Cullen!" he said_

"_Well there is a first time for everything!" then the bell rang and I collected my things and walked out, leaving Edward Cullen with his jaw hanging down._

_BPOV_

What the hell did I just do? Probably make a huge fool out of my self! I mean COME ON! He will be popular just give him a day! Especially with those amazing looks of his. I'm going to be an outcast for ever! But why do I care? I have an okay life I mean I have Emmett and Jasper that's all I need right?

Oh who am I kidding? Hell no their not enough!

I have gym next something I'm not looking forward to! I'm not the most coordinated person! I'm a klutz. Always have and probably always will be.

I got to the gym and was changed and was waiting when Jasper came out of the boys' locker room.

"Hey, are you okay? You look sad… or sick..."

"I'm fine Jazz just made a huge stupid mistake."

"How?"

"I'm just stubborn-"

"Yeah I've know that since we met" he said chuckling.

I glared at him. "Thanks you wanted to know what was wrong and you're making fun of me, thanks."

"Oh, come on Bells you know I was kidding," he playfully shoved my shoulder" come on tell me I want to know."

"I think I just did something TERRIBLE! I said no to Edward Cullen. And I guess no one says no to him." I confessed

"Well what did he say?" I know if I tell Jasper the truth he'll want to find Edward and kill him. I know I should but I mean I don't want Edward to get hurt…. Well why don't I? I mean he's been nothing but mean to me! He insulted me and he's just….I don't know! Maybe that's why I don't want him to get hurt. I'm not totally sure about him, maybe he took to much cold medicine or something.

"Uhh he said-."

I was interrupted by the P.E. teacher and I was happy this meant I had an hour to figure out if I was going to tell Jasper the truth or not.

--

P.E actually passed by kinda fast. We played soft ball and I struck out every time. Which I was great full for. P.E was my last class of the day, so I was once again waiting for Jasper to finish getting ready so we could go watch the game. Yes Emmett was a jerk to be mean to me, but I guess in a weird way he was just looking out for me. So I go cheer for him in the stands, he's always there for me.

We walked to the field where the game was just about to start.

I was basically counting down the minutes until I got to leave.

"So are you going to tell me why Edward is mad, or why you said no. Or what ever?" Jasper asked when we were seated.

"Not until later, well that's what I was planning."

"Why? It can't be that bad"

"To a normal person? No probably not-"

"But to you it's a huge thing." He finished my sentence. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

I sighed "Yep"

"Alright but I will find out"

I sighed again "I know" all he did was chuckle.

It was the 5 inning and we were winning 5-3. I was getting really bored so I asked Jasper if we could leave and he said after one more inning it'd be good for Emmett to have us there.

So we stayed until the 6 inning just like I promised Emmett this morning.

"Okay let's go! You said one more inning and that's what we stayed." I whined to Jasper " and my butt fell asleep"

"Have you ever noticed you complain a lot?" Jasper asked me, while he stood up.

I was shocked and a tad bit hurt "DO NOT!!!" I said in my most whiney voice.

"Come on whiney mc whiney pants." He chuckled at the name he made up.

"What the hell?"

"Come on let's just go." We got up and were walking towards my truck when all we heard was a screech. "BELLA!! JASPER!!! WAIT UP!!" we turned around and there was Alice running towards us.

"Oh hey! I didn't know you were staying for the game." I said

"Well I asked about it in English and Jasper told me you guys were going to stay 'cause your brother so I asked Edward if we could stay and he said sure! So here I am! OH did you meet Edward? He's my brother! Twins actually but we look nothing alike!!"

That's when I noticed Edward coming up to our little group. I didn't say anything to him I just looked away.

"Oh so THIS is Edwin," Jasper said.

"Actually it's Edward" Alice said. "What did you mean by that?" she asked

"Nothing, Nothing at all." Jasper said with an eerie voice, glaring at Edward.

"No, there was defiantly something there." Alice insisted.

I spoke up "I actually have to get going. I have to make dinner for my dad and brother tonight. I'll see you tomorrow Alice, bye." I said pulling Jasper away.

"Yeah bye Alice, Nice to finally meet you Edward." Jasper said, in a friendly tone but when he said Edward's name he sounded mad.

When we were finally at my truck I let go of him.  
"What the hell Hale?"

"What?" he asked dumbly

"What's with the attitude towards Edward? I didn't even tell you what he said!"

"Yeah but you were upset, you don't just get upset for nothing!" he said defensively.

"So you and Alice huh?" I said trying to lighten the mood

"Shut up Swan." He said with a chuckle.

A/N sorry!!! its been awhile!! i feel bad but i have the next couple of chapters done!!!! i tried as best i could to check all the spelling and grammar!! i more thatn likely missed somethings sorry!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns **

**So here is the next chapter:**

**BPOV**

It was 6 o'clock when Emmett finally got home. He came barging in to my room.

"WE WON!!!!!!!" he picked me off the bed were I was previously listening to my I-pod. He started to swing me around.

"Congrats Em! I knew you guys would!!!!"

"Really? Because I didn't!! I thought for sure they had us in the last inning but we came and kicked their asses!!! WOOW!!! Come on I'm buying you pizza!!!" he finally set me back down on the bed after getting me very dizzy.

"No Em its ok!"

"But I won! I want to have pizza!" He begged

"Why didn't you go with your friends? You know your team mates?"

"Because I wanted to bring you out! It's not fair you being here and me out having fun!"

"But I don't mind! I'm used to being at home by myself!"

"A normal teenage girl would want to go out and hang with her brother and celebrate."

"When have you ever known me to be normal?"I shot back

He stared at me. "I guess you're right. But I still want you to come out with me! Please?" she said with puppy dog eyes. "Let me make it up to you from early."

"What do you mean?"

"When I yelled at you. I asked around, you know people who were at their lockers when the whole thing went down between you and Jessica. It wasn't your fault, she said some mean stuff."

"Yeah she did, I know I should have reacted like this but I mean this has been going on for a while. And I just got aggravated.'

"So will you let me bring you out to get some pizza?" he pleaded.

"Yeah Em. I'll let you bring me out."

"YES! Ok so is that what you are going to wear or you going to change?"

"I was going to wear this." I looked down I was wearing jeans and a THE CLASH shirt. "Is it bad?"

"No I was just wondering! I on the other hand and going to go change. I'll meet you down stairs in 15 minutes." And with that I was alone again.

It only took 5 minutes to get the pizza shop after Emmett showered and got ready; his driving helped to he drives like a maniac.

"So what kind are you in the mood for?" he asked me while looking up at the menu board.

"Oh I don't care any thing is good with me."

"You, Bella are the most unhelpful person EVER when it comes to food, did you know that?"

"Yes actually I did. Jasper tells me all the time. But seriously Emmett anything is fine. Honestly."

"Fine. Pepperoni it is."

We were sitting there enjoying our pizza, I on my second slice and Emmett on his 4. When his buddies came in and came straight to our table.

"EMMETT!!!! Dude! What's up??" his friend Tyler said... I think that's his name.

"Nothing just chilling out with my sis, you know because of our victory." At mention of their victory they bumped fists.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Emmett asked his friends.

"Oh you know pizza, the main reason to come to a pizza shop." Mike, Emmett's blond hair blue eyed friend, said.

"ha ha ha very funny." Emmett said.

"So Bella how's life?" Tyler asked me.

"Okay I guess."

And after that all conversation went back to how they won the game.

____________________________________________________________

**A/N: so my updating is starting to get a little better…. Yeah, no?**

**My grammar is getting a little better…. at least I think so…..**

**So there you saw how Emmett's friends treat her. They are polite but not really. They make small talk for like 2 seconds.**

**Ok so please review. It would mean a lot to me!!!! It would make me update soon!!**

**OH and thanks to everyone who alerted and the person who reviewed!!**

**With out all that this probably wouldn't have been updated for a while!**

**Ok so now I'm just rambling… I do that a lot actually a lot…. Ok so bye…**

**~jaspersgal1861**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns!!

BPoV

Nothing really happened this pass week. I ignored Edward and he ignored me. I had lunch with Jasper and Alice everyday in the cafeteria. We learned a whole bunch about her. She's from Alaska; she's 2 minutes older than Edward. She's crazy for shopping. She already made me promise to let her take me shopping. FUN!

"So what are you guys doing this Saturday night?" Alice asked us Thursday at lunch.

"Ummm I'm not doing anything special I don't think, Jazz?"

"Nope." He still hasn't gone after Alice because frankly I think he's to shy she will turn him down.

"Well do you guys think you'd want to come to the party that's at my house?"

"Party? Me?" I asked

"Well yeah… Please? You guys are like the only people I talk to, my parents said we could. You know for like a 'we are here!' kind of thing. Edward already has a huge list and I only want you guys to come!"

"I'm cool with it. I'll totally be there." Jazz said.

"Bella?" Alice asked with her huge eyes.

I sighed "yeah, I'll be there."

"YAY!" she squealed. "Ok so can you come shopping to night??? I already have a vision of what I want you to wear!"

"I'll ask when I get home. I don't know if Charlie needs me tonight."

"OKAY! I am so excited!!"

"You are going to make me dress girly aren't you?"

"YES!"

I just laughed; I knew there is no way of getting out of it.

School went by pretty fast, much to my dislike.

"hey Bells!!" I turned around to see who was calling out to me as I walked to my truck.

"Oh, hey Emmett. What's up?" I asked once he caught up to me.

"So are you heading home or what?"

"Well where else would I go?"

"Well I saw Jasper and he said that you may be going shopping with Alice Cullen."

"Yeah well if Dad doesn't need me then I was going to. I'm going the party her and her brother, Edward, are having."

"Yeah me too. Edward invited me. Well I asked you because I wanted to know if you just wanted to go straight there. I'll cover for you."

"Umm but what if dad needs me?"

"BELLA! You finally have another friend besides Jasper I think dad with be fine with it!!"

"Ok, I'll go find Alice then. She had math last. Maybe I can still catch her. Thanks Em!"

"No problem."

I started walking back to the school. That's weird I didn't know Emmett and Edward were friends. I got over the whole Edward situation, what he said to me. I'm used to it. I think it hit me hard because he was new and hadn't really even talked to me, before he said what he said.

"Alice!" I yelled when I saw her. Trying to get her attention.

"BELLA! What's up? You usually leave by now."

"Well Emmett caught up with me and I guess he heard about the shopping thing tonight. So he said just go right away after school. If that's ok that is."

"Oh yeah! We'll just have to run to my house real quick to get money." She explained.

"Well me too, all my cash is at home."

"Ok yeah come on. I just have to go tell Edward that I don't need a ride." She said as she started to pull me toward the parking lot.

"EDWARD" she yelled out as we got close to a Volvo. Ha ah big bad Edward Cullen drives a SILVER VOLVO!! I laughed a little.

"What's funny?" she asked me.

"Oh nothing."

"Edward, I just wanted to let you know that I don't need a ride. Bella and I are going to go shopping." She explained.

"Oh ok."

Once we got to my truck she was baffled. "This is your truck? This hunk of junk is your baby?"

"Don't call her a hunk of junk!! She's sensitive!"

She just shook her head, laughing.

We went to my house first, it was closer.

By the time I came back down stairs Alice had Charlie completely dazzled.

"Come by when ever you want Alice. It was a delight to meet you."

"Thank you chief swan."

"It's Charlie. Chief is so formal. BYE, have fun."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: sooo? what did you think? shopping and the party comign up! hopefully sometime next week.

please review!  
~japsergal1861


End file.
